Poster
A poster is a piece of printed paper used for broadcasting a visual message. It is designed to be displayed on a wall or other vertical surface with some sort of glue. Posters are intended to be eyecatching, but also to convey information. They are often used to advertise a product or service, or by political parties and protestors as a form of propaganda. They are usually pasted on walls, but some are placed in designated advertising frames in locations such as metro stations, some of which appear to be backlit. ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 The Vault of the Future Ripper! Ripper! was a pre-War movie directed by Tim Cain, starring Leon Boyarsky and Jason Anderson. Posters are held up in front of the Rippers' hangout and the deathclaw warehouse in Fallout and the Golden Globes Studio in Fallout 2. The tagline reads, "If I don't get a bonus soon, I'm going to blow up the administration building with extreme prejudice." The character on the poster, presumably the killer, would appear to be a young girl. Tokyo Decadence Tokyo Decadence was a pre-War movie. Posters are held up in New Reno in Fallout 2. ''Fallout 3'' Most of the posters seen in Fallout 3 are advertisements, and are seen pasted onto walls in the game world as decal textures. They are also seen in the projector slide-show menus and loading screens. Most of the posters found in the game world were put up before the Great War and have miraculously survived the inhospitable post-apocalyptic environment for 200 years. Because of this, they are all badly torn. Vault-Tec Posters Posters created by the Vault-Tec company to promote the sale of Fallout Vaults. Also, posters for Vault-Tec employees & services were made and established in-game throughout various Vault-Tec owned buildings. We'll Be There This pre-War poster depicts a cut-away of the Earth with part of a Vault shown underground, and a family with a picnic above. Vault Boy is looking down on the scene triumphantly, with the words; 'We'll Be There!' at the top. Three copies of this poster can often be found hastily plastered over the top of each other. * The illustration in this poster comes from a real-word Bethesda Softworks expo poster from E3 2006. Image without text This framed, pristine condition, poster appears in the Lone Wanderer's room at Vault 101. It's never too late to apply for a place in a Vault-Tec Vault Another piece from Vault-Tec's marketing division, It is titled; "Sign up at your local Vault shelter today!" and "It's never too late!". It shows Vault Boy holding up a form with 'Vault Shelter' written on it. A landscape orientation version of this poster exists as a billboard. There won't really be a nuclear war - right? This poster from Vault-Tec gives a morbid statement about the chances of a worldwide nuclear war, and that "the Earth may be destined to die, but you don't have to!" by purchasing a place in a vault. Similar to the other Vault-Tec poster, this poster shows a happy family walking over a cutaway drawing of the earth, with a vault below, and Vault Boy giving his famous wink and thumbs up, next to the slogan; "So imagine life in a Vault-Tec vault. Not just a future. A brighter future... underground." Vault Secure This poster shows a cutaway view of a Vault within a mountain. In addition to its in-game appearances, the poster appears as part of the box art from the ''Fallout 3'' GOTY Edition. Children are the Future In yellow text on a blue background, the poster reads, "Children Are The Future/Good Citizens Raising Good Citizens.". This poster is found in various Vault locations, including in the Lone Wanderer's Apartment in Vault 101. Hard Work is Happy Work This poster stating that "Hard Work is Happy Work" is found in many vaults to encourage residents to be more productive when working by being happy. However, during Trouble on the Homefront, the words Hard and Happy are crossed out and instead reads Work is Work. Thank You, Overseer! This poster is also seen in vaults, to show the vault residents' appreciation for all the overseer has done for them. However, this is not the case when the Lone Wanderer returns to Vault 101 during Trouble on the Homefront. Rather than "Thank You, Overseer!", "Thank" has been crossed out and replaced with "Fuck" instead. Be Aware Safety Always! The Vault-Tec Safety Sign is a sign that advocates for safety in Vault-Tec facilities. On a white background, the red lettering on a black diamond reads: "Be Aware Always". A yellow Vault-Tec Symbol is below the word "Always". Vault-Tec supplied these signs to the Vaults prior to the Great War of 2077. U.S. Propaganda Propaganda issued by the United States meant for recruitment, buying war bonds, and warning about nuclear attack. U.S. Army recruitment poster This poster shows a soldier in T-45d power armor helping up Uncle Sam in front of a billowing US flag, with the caption; "Lend a hand, for Uncle Sam: Enlist Today!" Oddly, these posters do not depict the US flag's stars in a circle, contradicting canon. Courage Today, Victory Tomorrow USCouragePoster.png|GECK render American Victory poster CA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz This poster shows a US soldier clad in power armor standing triumphantly atop a pile of dead red Chinese soldiers, and planting the US flag. It is accompanied by the caption; "Courage Today, Victory Tomorrow". War Bonds "Support our troops! Buy war bonds today!" this poster reads. It shows Lady Liberty pointing at the reader. War bonds were presumably a method the US armed forces used to acquire additional revenue from civilians. Civil Defense Administration poster "Where will YOU be when the holocaust comes?" asks a fireman, pointing at the viewer in an Uncle Sam fashion with one hand, holding a shovel in the other. In the background there is a post-apocalyptic urban wasteland and a mushroom cloud. This poster was designed and published by the Civil Defense Administration. The poster bears a striking resemblance to one used by Lenin to recruit people for the Red Army, as seen here. Children's "Duck and Cover" education poster A less frequently encountered poster, this one was created by the Civil Defense Administration to educate pre-War children about what to do when the nuclear apocalypse came, in a lighter fashion. It shows Bert the Turtle looking surprised by a stereotypical round, black bomb with a lit fuse in the top, exclaiming; "Oh my! DANGER!". He then hides inside his shell as the bomb detonates in a comic book style explosion, therefore protecting him from the blast. It has the caption; "Kids, learn to find shelter". Stop The Red Menace... A pre-War propaganda poster depicting the "Red Menace", a devilish looking communist, picking up hard-working Americans and presumably killing them. The poster is intended to enlist recruits for stopping the Red Menace. Enclave Propaganda Propaganda from the Enclave. GNR Ad A GNR ad telling readers of the D.C. area that Galaxy News Radio broadcasts weather, sports, news, and traffic. It also reminds readers that Mornings with Marie airs on the station everyday from 6:00 am to 10:00 am. Bowling Advertisement An advert for a bowling alley, depicting a family out for a night there. Nuka Break A Nuka-Cola Ad depicting a woman drinking some Nuka-Cola while on a break from working on an atomic bomb. Sugar Bombs Ad This poster advertises the pre-War breakfast cereal, Sugar Bombs and the fact that a free Captain Cosmos decoder ring came with every box. Giddyup, Buttercup! Ad Giddyup Buttercup was a pre-War robot toy marketed towards girls. It emulated, with questionable proficiency, the behavior of a real horse. The ad declares the toy to be "Every girl's fantasy, Now a reality" for "Only $16,000." Museum of Technology poster This poster advertises main attractions at the Museum of Technology, the Vault demonstration, the Virgo II Lunar Lander and the planetarium, but not the Gigantomax theatre. In Fallout: New Vegas, they are found in the weather monitoring station, Mobius' house in Higgs Village and on the stairwells in the Sunstone Tower. Super-Duper Mart posters From groceries to electronics... This poster shows one male and two female customers pushing shopping carts in the Super-Duper Mart, some in-game brands are shown in the carts including Salisbury Steak and Abraxo cleaner. It reads; "From groceries to electronics, gardening supplies to home decor, Super-Duper Mart has it all!" followed by details of a weekly offer - in this case Salisbury Steak. Now Hiring All Positions! This poster details the positions available at the Super-Duper Mart. Chryslus Motors Posters Chryslus Motors Corporation ads for the Corvega car line. Corvega Ad for the 2 Door Bubble Top Corvega. Corvega Atomic V-8 Ad for the new Atomic V-8 line of Corvegas. DC Area Hospital Jobs poster Usually found in hospitals, it depicts a nurse holding up a crutch and a plate with a slice of watermelon and a bottle of pills on it. The caption reads: "You don't need a Howitzer to be a Hero!" followed by a paragraph stressing the importance of obscure hospital jobs in saving lives. It lists example positions such as: * "Candy Striper" * "Puppeteer" * "Interminable Blood Donor" * "Bedpan Unsullification Technician" Eye Test The Eye Test, or eye chart, is a type of medical equipment used for testing vision acuity. Identified as a Snellen chart, the chart is printed onto a sheet of paper. This chart has nine lines of block letters, with each line, the number of letters increases and the height of the letters decreases. This poster is found mainly in hospitals, clinics and other medical facilities. DCTA Ad This poster, captioned "DC's fastest highway. . .is underground," advertises the DC Metro system and its special monthly ticket. It shows a metro route in the shape of a metro train, inside which a white train is traveling. Above it are some cars. The middle text reads "See a ticket agent today for our special monthly ticket, and save!", and the bottom line reads "Ride the metro today, and avoid the city's growing pollution and congestion. Our extensive lines will get you anywhere you want to go, with half the holdups." Freddy Fear's House of Scares This poster advertises the pre-War emporium by the name of Freddy Fear's House of Scares, "for all your Halloween needs!". It shows illustrations of five children wearing Halloween costumes, a boy wearing pretend US power armor, a girl wearing a stripey top and an orange skirt with a black poodle on it, a girl dressed as Lady Liberty, a boy wearing a vampire costume and a boy dressed as a red Chinese soldier. The date designated for the costume contest is the same day the nukes of The Great War went off. The Adventures of Captain Cosmos This poster advertises the pre-War science fiction TV show, The Adventures of Captain Cosmos, and displays the show's protagonist, Captain Cosmos posing with a blaster pistol wearing a skin-tight spacesuit and a classic goldfish bowl helmet. Co-star Jangles the Moon Monkey sits on his shoulder, clad in similar attire. The show was aired every Thursday at 8PM. Radiation King Ad This poster is larger than all the other posters and is usually mounted high on wall. It advertises the audio-visual equipment company Radiation King and shows the company's mascot - who else - the Radiation King holding up a radio and a television set with rays of radiation behind him. He is standing atop the Radiation King logo. Abraxo Cleaner Ad "Abraxo cleaner for all your cleaning needs" the poster reads. It depicts a Mister Handy robot (unusually outfitted with two pincer hands) in a kitchen, holding up a box of Abraxo cleaner and a scrubbing brush. Point Lookout posters Ruzka the Wonder Bear This poster of Ruzka the Wonder Bear advertises the circus attraction throughout Point Lookout. Wanted: Wan Yang This wanted poster for the Spy Wan Yang can be found posted throughout Point Lookout. Activating it will start the quest The Velvet Curtain. Funnel Cakes This is one of many advertised boardwalk treats from the Point Lookout past. Chinese propaganda posters Propaganda from the People's Republic of China Long live the People's Liberation Army! A Chinese propaganda poster featuring the Gauss rifle. Translation: "Long live the People's Liberation Army!" Chinese soldier A Chinese propaganda poster. Translation: "Long live the People's Liberation Army!" ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In addition to a few old ones from Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas features a whole new set of posters. Unlike the ones in Fallout 3, the majority of posters in this game were made post-war, or at least continue to be relevant in their original purpose (as is the case with the New Vegas city complex). NCR Propaganda Posters The most common variety of poster in the Mojave Wasteland are propaganda advertisements for the New California Republic, of which there are several. The posters are mostly based on WWII American and British propaganda posters. Careless Talk Costs Lives An NCR Poster featuring an NCR Trooper, and above the trooper it reads: "What I know-I keep to myself" and below it reads "CARELESS TALK COSTS LIVES," an obvious reference to the "careless talk costs lives" propaganda featured in Britain during World War II. Do Not Eat Irradiated Food This poster is a warning to NCR Troopers about eating irradiated food, which reads: "The NCR needs you strong. Do Not Eat IRRADIATED FOOD". He fights for your FREEDOM! This propaganda poster is advertising the New California Republic Rangers. It reads: "People of New Vegas... This is your '''FRIEND!' He fights for your FREEDOM!" This is a reference to a series of propaganda posters from World War II, depicting soldiers in a near-identical manner. Wikipedia lists several posters here. The Legion Awaits at the Gates of Hell This poster shows a picture of Legate Lanius with silhouettes of many other Legion members behind him and the profile of an NCR soldier at the bottom. It reads: "The Legion awaits at the gates of Hell... and the NCR is gonna send 'em IN!" Loaded? This propaganda poster is meant to scare NCR troopers about any STDs they might get from the prostitutes of New Vegas, it reads: ''"Don't take chances with pick-ups... '''L'oose women may also be Loaded with Disease."'' Women of the NCR A poster with a female NCR trooper saying, "Every one of YOU who serves is a SLAP! across Caesar's face! TAN HIS HIDE, LADIES!" This propaganda references the sexist policies of Caesar's Legion. You are his Bitch! An NCR poster showing a frumentarius over a green background with the text "When you steal NCR equipment, tools, and personal property... YOU are his BITCH!" You Bring Democracy to This Land A simple brown flyer with the text "NCR Trooper... YOU bring DEMOCRACY'' to this land''. Sunset Sarsaparilla Posters There are three variants of the Sunset Sarsaparilla poster made by the Sunset Sarsaparilla Company Build Mass with Sass! The first one shows a man in a red and white striped suit lifting a barbell with little effort while drinking Sunset Sarsaparilla. The text reads "Build Mass With SASS - Sunset Sarsaparilla". "Sass" is an abbreviation of the pronunciation of the word "sarsaparrilla" (from Spanish) in English; the first "r" and the second "a" are omitted, and the "rr" and "ll" are pronounced as if there was only 1 of each. A Fresh Delight! The next poster shows a girl with braids about to drink from a bottle. The text reads "A Fresh Delight - Sunset Sarsaparilla". Freshen Up! The last poster depicts a man and woman wearing bathing suits and holding a Sunset Sarsaparilla Bottle. The text reads "Freshen Up With Sunset Sarsaparilla". The Most Popular Beverage in the West! A large billboard of a cowboy drinking a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla. It reads: ''"The most popular '''Beverage in the West!"'' and beneath the logo is "Made with pure cane sugar" Poseidon Energy posters There are three Poseidon Energy posters that can be found throughout the Mojave Wasteland. Dawn Of A Golden Age The first one is very simple with a large Poseidon Energy logo in the center, the words "HELIOS One" as seen on the HELIOS One complex itself above the logo and the text "The Dawn Of A Golden Age" under the logo. Begin Your Odyssey With Us The second one has the text "Begin Your Odyssey With Us", and shows the Greek god Poseidon blowing into the sails of a Greek galley. These are obvious nods to the other uses of code names from Ancient Greek mythology such as Helios and Archimedes. Also by saying "Odyssey" it refers to Odysseus from the Greek myth Odyssey. Ruler of the Tides of Innovation! The last one starts with the text "Ruler of the Tides of Innovation!" with Poseidon below on a mountain top holding his trident. Below is in a light blue box is the company logo and name. REPCONN Aerospace posters The posters issued by REPCONN Aerospace are all orientated toward its employees since REPCONN wasn't a company that built devices for commercial use. The posters all have to do with the heavy safety measures that are active in all REPCONN facilities to prevent corporate espionage. You can see that the posters are from REPCONN because they all have a small REPCONN Aerospace logo in one of the corners. They are misspelled/bugged however and read REPCON instead (confirmed on all consoles). Only You Can Prevent CORPORATE ESPIONAGE This poster shows the silhouette of a man wearing a raincoat with the collar up and a hat groping towards the files in a drawer of a filing cabinet. This poster was probably issued together with the message found on terminals in the REPCONN test site about who you shouldn't tell about what you were working on at REPCONN. SECURITY Is Your Duty This poster shows a the silhouette of a walking man with a hat and a suitcase while the background shows two wide-open eyes again. It serves the same purpose as the "corporate espionage" poster. Wear Your badge! IT COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE! This poster shows a man in a black suit wearing a tie with his hands up and a terrified look on his face while a sentry bot is closing up on him from behind. This poster is still a warning to all people trying to scavenge the REPCONN headquarters where the security system will activate hidden sentry bots if the player is not able to show the correct keycard for that floor to the facial recognition scanners. YOU! Employees Are Our Greatest Asset This poster shows three REPCONN employees behind each other, all facing the same direction. REPCONN HQ Museum Posters Advertisements for the guided tours of the REPCONN/RobCo exhibition at the REPCONN headquarters. Both feature a highly stereotypical and boxy red robot that bears no real similarity to the models of robots that RobCo manufactured. Blast Off to the Future! This advertisement also lists the museum's operating hours, which are still maintained by security robots 200 years later. The player, like any pre-War attendee, may only tour the museum between 10:00 AM and 5:00 PM. The billboard also mentions a gift shop, a reference to the rocket souvenirs, with their radioactive contents. Hold up, Rocketeers! The poster further reads: Looking for a tour? Blast up Highway 95 to REPCONN HQ in lovely Henderson! Nellis Air Force Base: KEEPING AMERICA SAFE! The poster shows a typical 50s American family standing hand in hand on a field with five airplanes coming overhead. Sierra Madre Posters Adverts for the Sierra Madre casino. Begin Again An advertisement for the Sierra Madre Casino, a location in the New Vegas add-on pack "Dead Money." It features the actress Vera Keyes. Found in the Executive suites and The Tampico. Sierra Madre Lucky 38 Posters Ads for the Lucky 38 casino. Welcome to the Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino Win Big! Take her for a spin! Gomorrah Ads for the Gomorrah casino. Brimstone Holster your Weapon The Tops: Come Let Loose and get crazy! Ad for The Tops casino. Ultra Luxe: The best Of Everything All in one Place Ad for the Ultra-Luxe casino. Silver Rush Ad for the Silver Rush, formerly a casino, now the Van Graffs' energy weapon shop. Atomic Wrangler: The West's Finest watering hole! Ad for the Atomic Wrangler casino. Rita's Cafe Ad for the Rita's Cafe. Ali-Din Ad for magician & entertainer Ali-Din. Maxis Ad for magician & entertainer Maxis, supported by Madame Lolita. Wilfred Advert for magician & entertainer Harry Wilfred. Danny Parker Ad for musician Danny Parker, with Paul Clooney. Joey Baxter Ad for musician Joey Baxter. Dean Domino Ad for singer & entertainer Dean Domino. Love Sets Sail! Love Sets Sail! movie poster. Cosmic knife Ad for the cosmic knife. Fancy Lads Advert Ad for Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. Hoover Dam Posters Ads for the Hoover Dam. Powering and protecting our country's natural resources Visit Hoover Dam today Vault 11 Electoral posters Electoral posters in Vault 11. I hate Nate The original poster meant for Nathan Stone's run for Overseer. I hate Kate The modified version of the "I Hate Nate" poster now meant for his wife Katherine Stone. Elect Haley This poster is pushing for Donna Haley to be elected for Overseer by pointing out the "wrongs" she did. Don't vote Glover A poster meant to sway voters in not voting for Henry Glover. Vote Stone A poster urging Vault Dwellers to vote for Nathan Stone and not Donna Haley, stating that any rumors against her are false. Vote for Stone! A poster urging Vault Dwellers to vote for Nathan Stone and not Henry Glover because he's done nothing wrong. Play for the winning team! This poster encourages Vault Dwellers to enlist with the Justice Bloc of Vault 11. It depicts a baseball player on the front with the tag "''Play for the Winning Team!" There's a new sheriff in town This poster encourages Vault Dwellers to enlist with the Human Dignity Bloc of Vault 11. It depicts a Sheriff winking with his two hands both pointing with the tag ''There's A New ''Sheriff in Town and he's LOOKING for DEPUTIES!'' Zion National Park posters Park poster 1 Park poster 2 Park poster 3 ''Fallout 4'' U.S. Propaganda Posters aimed at drumming up support for America and the war effort or fear of communism. Be Vigilant: Communism is Coming! This poster depicts a spider with a skull on its back, representing communism. Beware the Red Death! This poster appears as several Chinese nuclear missiles with skulls on the warhead, supposedly attacking the U.S. Communism is at Your Door! Their War Machine is Mobilizing: Let's Prepare Ours! Enlist! This poster depicts U.S. Army soldiers in T-60 power armor, encouraging Americans to enlist. The flag in the poster has an incorrect number of stars in the canton and they're not aligned properly. Mr. Pebbles: The First Cat in Space This poster appears to pay tribute to Mr. Pebbles, the first cat in space. While not overt propaganda, it was no doubt used to encourage American citizens to support the space race. Vault Posters Have You Taken Your Medication Today? America Lives On...In You Cleanliness is Godliness Extermination is Everyone's Job Surface - Never! Vault - Forever! The Outside World Can Never Hurt You Film Posters The Fightin' Furies: Last Stand at Fort McGee Night of the Fish Men's Revenge Prepare for the Future Advertisement Posters You've got... Vim! Escape To Adventure! Cocktails until 4:00 am Girls, Girls, Girls Gwinnett Beers New seasonal brew on tap See our after - theater dinner menu Virgo II Lunar Lander in the Museum of Technology The Silver Shroud radio poster The Silver Shroud radio poster The Silver Shroud radio poster The Silver Shroud radio poster Safety posters Use Your Head! Breathe Easily Protect Yourself It Beats the Sound of Silence Eye Protection Protect Your Hands! Good Jobs, Safe Jobs Better Safe Than Sorry! Radiation Must Not be Feared Forgotten Meters Measure no Radiation Moving Parts Can Pack a Pinch Mechanist Mechanist poster 1 Mechanist poster 2 The Unstoppables! Outclassed by the Mechanist Category:Fallout world objects Category:Fallout 2 world objects Category:Fallout 3 world objects Category:Fallout: New Vegas world objects Category:Fallout 4 world objects pl:Plakat ru:Постер